


Cold Comfort

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Bokuto, Forensic Scientist Akaashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: A frosty night, a full moon and...a confession? Just fluff.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of short drabbles set in the same AU with recurring characters. They are stand alone stories in random order with no chronological sequence and events in one story do not necessary affect others in the series.

A faint ghostly mist rose over the recovery site, drifting upwards in the still night air. An observer would soon realise that it was a mere earthly phenomenon emanating from the nostrils of an extremely chilled and fidgeting detective. Further examination of the frosty scene would show a second figure, clad in blue, crouched in a shallow trench beside him. The only splash of colour picked out by the floodlight in the unremitting whiteness of the field.

“Bokuto san, stop stamping your feet. I can feel the ground vibrations from here; it’s making it even harder to recover these skull fragments.”

“Sorry Akaashi,” he blew on his hands creating another cloud of vapour. Looking down at the forensic scientist’s hunched back he asked, “How much longer?”

“As long as it takes,” Akaashi answered, without looking up from his task. “If you are cold go and sit in the car.”

“I’m not leaving you out here on your own Akaashi.”

Whilst he couldn’t see them he knew Akaashi had rolled his eyes from the tone of his response, “I can take care of myself Bokuto san.”

He watched as the full moon rose a little higher into the clear sky, blotting out the faint stars in its vicinity with a cold white glow. Trying to distract himself from the chill creeping through his bones like a dose of hemlock he squinted at those bright enough to remain visible and managed to identify one well known constellation, knowing that Akaashi could likely name them all, and the individual stars in them. He glanced at his watch, a mere ten minutes had passed, it felt like an hour. The rest of the team had returned to the lab two hours ago but Akaashi refused to rush the excavation of the shattered skull. He shivered and jammed his hands under his armpits in an effort to keep his fingers warm. “Aren’t you freezing Akaashi?”

“I would have thought that my movement was ample evidence that I am not frozen, but I assume it was just another inaccurate colloquialism meaning ‘am I cold?’” Akaashi sighed, depositing another fragment in his tray.

“Yes Akaashi.” No answer came from the trench. “Well, are you cold?”

“Of course I am cold Bokuto san; the ambient temperature here is several degrees below freezing, however, I choose to ignore it. I have work to do.”

Bokuto’s shoulders slumped a little more. “Thanks Akaashi you just called me a wuss.”

Akaashi gave a shake of his head, “I wouldn’t call you a wuss; you just have a low tolerance for cold and an inability to prioritise work over your bodily needs,” his soft smile invisible to the man behind him.

“Somehow that didn’t sound like a compliment.”

“I wasn’t attempting to compliment you Bokuto san, just stating the facts.” He got up stiffly and stepped around the trench, crouching down again on the other side of the shattered skull and beginning to tease further tiny pieces from the frozen soil with a dental pick.

“Good to know.”

“If I wished to compliment you I would have commented on your deductive abilities, loyalty, devotion to duty, caring nature, patience, weapons skills and of course physical attractiveness,” Akaashi continued, as if stating the facts of a case.

Bokuto grinned despite his chattering teeth, “You find me physically attractive?”

“To quote Shirofuku san ‘anyone would have to be blind or dead not to notice your body’ Bokuto san. I am certainly not dead and I have excellent eyesight.”

If he had exercised it on Bokuto at that moment he would have seen a smile as bright as the rising full moon behind himself, plastered across the detective’s face.

“Thanks Akaashi.”

Bent over his task he permitted himself a brief smile. Sometimes Bokuto was as easy to please as a puppy. Not that he hadn’t spoken the truth, in no way were his words empty flattery.

“I also find it interesting that you focus on that particular attribute.” He added, delicately laying several more flakes of splintered bone into a foam lined box.

“Yeah, well I hadn’t thought you’d ever noticed.”

“I told you you had a perfect acromion.”

“Yeah, yeah you did, didn’t you?” Bokuto smiled at the memory.

“All in all you have excellent bone structure.”

“Nice to know I’ll look good when I’m dead then Akaashi.”

“Your skeleton would make a fascinating study Bokuto san.”

“Well let’s just leave it for a few more years yet before you lay me out on one of your slabs, I’m kinda attached to it at the moment.”

He looked up and flashed the detective an amused smile. “I plan to leave my body to the museum for teaching purposes, if you did the same we could be displayed side by side.”

“Very funny Akaashi.” He wrapped his arms about himself and rubbed up and down.

“Bokuto san, open my case please.”

Bokuto flipped open the box, his frozen fingers fumbling a little on the stiff catch. “What do you need?”

“Lift out the tray.”

“Akaashi, is this what I think it is?” Bokuto exclaimed in wonder as he held up the steel cylinder.

“Piping hot strong coffee, help yourself Bokuto san. I was saving it till later but you are clearly suffering so you’d better have some now. I’m sure we can get some more on the way back.”

Bokuto poured out a cup and cradled it in his chilly fingers, relishing the warmth and breathing it the hot aromatic steam. “Akaashi you are an angel.”

“There are no such things as angels Bokuto san,” Akaashi said, standing and stepping out of the trench, his work finally done. He stood in front of Bokuto, removing his gloves and silhouetted against the moon.

Bokuto looked at him, around his head the glow from the moon formed a perfect ring. “Oh I wouldn’t say that Akaashi, you even have a halo.”

Akaashi’s brows wrinkled in puzzlement. “A halo? What are you talking about? I think the cold has affected your brain.”

Bokuto raised a hand and traced a circle in the air. “Behind your head, a halo Akaashi.”

Akaashi turned, “Oh! There’s a nimbus around the moon. It’s just an optical phenomenon caused by the light from the moon refracting through hexagonal ice crystals in the thin cirrus clouds that are covering the sky.”

Bokuto shook his head. “Call it what you like Akaashi, I know a halo when I see one, and you will always be a beautiful angel to me.” He put down his empty cup, stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his colleague, tugging him against his chest.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Akaashi murmured.

“Beautiful inside and out, Akaashi.”

“My features are far from perfect Bokuto san.”

“They’re perfect for me. You are perfect for me.”

Akaashi turned his head to the side, “I am?” he whispered in disbelief.

Bokuto bent his head over Akaashi’s shoulder, “Just perfect,” and touched their lips together.


End file.
